


stand in line

by starmora



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, I love him !!!!!!!, I'm in denial after the Civil War trailer, My First Fanfic, Pre-Captain America: Civil War, Romantic Fluff, Sweater!Vision, The synthezoid cinnamon roll lends an ear, Wanda just needs to vent, a little bit of angst, i just want these two to be HAPPY, i'm in too deep, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmora/pseuds/starmora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Maximoff is a young woman who has too many things running around her mind, good thing she has an synthezoid to listen to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand in line

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this whilst listening to 'stand in line' by banff and i highly recommend you do the same while reading it. enjoy. ;)

After she had finally speaking of all the troubles that plagued her mind, Wanda couldn't help but start to cry, only lightly, but Vision could tell the real weight of her tears. It was a foreign thing to see her like this, usually she would just keep herself composed around the rest of the Avengers - sure she did seem to have a somber, withdrawn aura sometimes - yet she had never been this forward with her feelings. And to be perfectly honest, the synthezoid was stumped, for what felt like the first time, on how to respond. 

Without any sort of reasoning, he slowly lent into her. Something in him - possibly instinctual memory - said that she needed physical comfort. He remembered from the stories tinged with nostalgia of her brother that he would always embrace her when she was scared. She had told those stories many times, whilst twirling red between her fingers. So, that was what he did. And as soon as he did it, she gently let her head rest into his shoulder. The tendrils of her chestnut hair draping onto his sweater-clad torso. He let his hand run over her hair in a calming repetition, one that mimicked the pitter-patter of her heart.

After thinking about what he should say, something that would not ruin whatever moment had built up, he spoke,

"You know, Wanda, It is all very well to keep all these things to yourself, but you do seem to be putting me out of a job." 

She looked up from his shoulder with watery eyes and let a small smile, one that spoke a thousand words, grace her lips and then she let a soft laugh escape them. It was a sound that would be etched into his memory for as long as he functioned.

"Thank you." She said.

And then again they fell into the beautiful silence of enjoying each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic on here done and written !! isn't that a nice feeling ??
> 
> anyway, hey y'all !! i hope you enjoyed the story and it was nice to write too. sorry if it's a tad short but i never end up finishing stuff if i drag it on, hence the length. oops. so please let me know what you thought of it below because kudos, reviews and bookmarks are super appreciated !!
> 
> update: this was editied at the request of one of my pals and also i added in sweater vision because lbr we needed it.


End file.
